finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curaja
.]] Curaja , also known as Cure 4, is the most powerful of the Cure series of spells. It can restore most characters to full HP. It should be noted that Curaja is originally (Curaga) in the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, and Final Fantasy XII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Curaja, also known as CUR4 in the NES release and Cure4 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 7 White Magic spell, which fully restores the HP of a single ally. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the White Wizard Job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. Chaos can also cast Curaja to fully heal himself during the final battle. ''Final Fantasy III Curaja, or Cure4, is a level 7 White Magic spell and the most advanced healing spell. It restores all HP if used on one target. If used as a multi-target, it restores 500 - 800 HP in the NES, or 2,500 - 3,500 HP in the Nintendo DS. Only a White Mage, Devout, Sage, and Onion Knight can cast Curaja. It can be bought in the ''Invincible and in Doga's Village for 20,000 gil and has a base power of 220. ''Final Fantasy IV Curaja is the strongest White Magic healing spell that Rosa, Tellah, and Porom learn. Fusoya knows this spell from the outset. The spell fully heals the target, or heals 2,000 - 3,000 HP when used on the entire party, and costs 40 MP to cast. It has a power of 128 (288 in non-DS versions) and never misses. In the SNES version, any value greater than 16,384 healed from the spell will restore MP instead. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Curaja returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa learns it at level 38 and Porom learns it at level 48. It restores all HP to one or major HP to all allies, and it can also be use to damage the undead. It costs 40 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Curaja is the strongest White Magic healing spell in the game. Rosa, Porom, and Leonora learn Curaja at levels 45, 48, and 57 respectively, and Fusoya knows it initially. It costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Moogle Cureja is a spell exclusive to Yuna's Mascot dressphere. It restores about 60% of the party's MAX HP and removes negative status effects from the party. It costs 15 MP to cast, and can be learned for 40 AP. Final Fantasy XII Curaja is a White Magick 6 license that costs 45 LP to learn and (initially) 68 MP to use. It restores a large amount of HP to all allies and is a weaker version of Renew. The spell can be bought at Port at Balfonheim after the events in Draklor Laboratory for 11,700 gil. There is an other use of Curaja, it deals high damage to all undead enemies in range. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Curaja is a White Magick 9 license and can be used by the White Mage and Knight, but the Knight must acquire the license for Hashmal first. ''Final Fantasy XIII Curaja is a spell available to the Medic role and costs 2 ATB segments to use. It is learned by advancing in the Medic Role in the Crystarium System, but can only be learned by Vanille (Stage 8) and Hope (Stage 9). The amount Curaja heals is based on the difference between the allies' max HP and current HP; the lower the allies' HP is, the more Curaja will heal. This is why Curaja only heals a little if the characters' HP is above the halfway point. :(lost HP * 0.12) + HP * MA) / 10,000 = recovery amount[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 ''Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] "Lost HP" is equal to the difference between the max HP and current HP. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Curaja returns as a high-tier Medic spell learned by Noel, and the most notable change is the potency, which has been significantly reduced since ''Final Fantasy XIII. Both Curasa and Curaja will restore less HP on a wounded target, seeing as they restore HP based on the relativity between current and max HP. Recruitable monsters typically cannot learn this spell, however it can be infused as a secret ability to Medic-oriented monsters by infusing Sentinel-monsters of a combined level total of 99 into the Medic. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Curaja is the most powerful healing spell for White Mages. It cost 800 JP to learn. It has a speed of 10 and costs 20 MP to use. The spell heals a lot of HP and cannot be reflected. Curaja has a 40% chance of being randomly learned in battle if cast on a White Mage that has not learned the spell yet and is healed at least 1 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaja is cast by piling four Cure spells. It restores 999 HP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery References Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Medic Abilities Moogle Cureja